Family life
by Heavy Metal Smile
Summary: Aventuras y desventuras están apunto de llegar a la vida de los Dunphy.
1. La mala racha

Hola, voy a intentar escribir una larga historia sobre la familia Dunphy, y en especial, sobre los adolescentes que la integran, este es el principio, según pasen los capítulos, todo será muy diferente a esto (mala introducción), voy a escribir mucho más y la historia cambiará bastante. Espero que os guste ^-^

* * *

**ALEX POV**

Estoy harta. Hasta ahora pensé que era un bicho raro sin sentimientos, y cuando por fin me enamoro, ese chico está en Wyoming.

No es especialmente guapo, un poco grueso, tiene el cabello casi negro, y es igual de alto que yo. Me hacía sentirme especial, me acuerdo de la primera vez que le vi, me quedé hipnotizada con sus ojos, eran marrones, pero brillaban tanto que podían alumbrar medio continente. También recuerdo cuando me besó sin casi conocerme, ese fue mi primer beso y, por dios, fue maravilloso. Al despedirnos, me dijo que nos separaban muchos kilómetros, pero que siempre podríamos mirar en el mapa, ya que la distancia allí era diminuta.

Hoy hemos roto, solíamos hablar por skype para mantener el contacto, hemos durado muchos meses, pero creo que le quiero demasiado como para seguir viéndole sin poder tocarle. Ninguno puede estar así, es demasiado duro. Dudo que pueda olvidarme de esto en años.

Este no es mi único problema, está mi familia, esas personas que actúan como si no existiera. Sé que es un tópico, se ignora al hermano mediano, pero es que es cierto. Mi madre persigue todo el día a mi hermana, o para acercarse a ella, o para insistir en que se centre en sus estudios, y agobia a mi hermano ya que es "su niñito"; y mi padre, pasa todo el tiempo jugando con Luke, o impartiéndole su sabiduría a mi hermana. Me gusta ser independiente, hacerlo todo por mi cuenta, pero esto se excede, ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que alguien de mi familia me abrazó.

"Mamá", digo acercándome a ella, "Tienes que firmar un papel del instituto en que permites que me saquen sangre, como cada año".

"Bien", me firma el folio, y se marcha.

Necesito tener el interés de mi familia, siento como si no perteneciera aquí.

"Papá", me aproximo a él con una sonrisa, "Ayer saqué un nueve y medio en el examen de física y química" "Ahora no cielo, Luke y yo estamos apunto de conseguir hacer palomitas con un espejo y rayos solares, dice emocionado.

"Haley", comienzo a decir, "Ni me hables, nerd.", responde mi hermana con desprecio y sin despegar la cara de su móvil.

Cojo mi mochila con los libros, y me voy al instituto. Hoy me espera otro día soporífero.

Buenos días, rutina.


	2. La noticia

**ALEX POV**

Es la primera vez desde hace años que estoy dispersa en medio de la clase, miro a la profesora pero no la escucho, me encuentro demasiado sumida en mis pensamientos.

A veces me planteo la pregunta de por que dedico tanto tiempo a aprender... Supongo que para ser distinta, me gusta ser diferente, pero no de esta manera, siendo invisible para todo el mundo, es decir... No tengo vida social, parece que los libros sean mis únicos amigos. Cuando toca la sirena y voy al patio, no sólo me espera mi sitio vacío en el patio, si no, que también me esperan chicos y chicas "populares" para mofarse de mi y hacer que me sienta como basura. Siempre que me siento mal, pienso en una preciosa montaña que hay situada a pocos kilómetros de mi casa y me relajo. Ojalá pudiera vivir allí, así no me molestarían los comentarios de la gente.

Me siento en un rincón y saco un libro para leer en el recreo, cuando viene un profesor con cara un poco preocupada.

"¿Alex Dunphy?", dice. "Sí, soy yo, ¿Qué pasa", pregunto cerrando el libro y levantándome.

"Acompáñame, tengo que darte una cosa". Le sigo y llegamos a la sala de reuniones,donde está la enfermera etiquetando las muestras de sangre que nos sacaron.

"Alex, siéntate", habla la enfermera. "Hum, ¿Qué está pasando?", digo con curiosidad.

"Escucha, hemos detectado algo raro en tu sangre, y la verdad... no es nada bueno". "¿Enserio?", miro extrañada mi muestra de sangre.

La chica asiente con la cabeza y prosigue. "Es una enfermedad poco común, la tienen más personas, pero creo que no se han dado casos en ese estado, y resulta raro que la padezcas, ya que no es contagioso". Me asusto un poco. "¿Qué?, pero, ¿Es grave?...

"Eh... mira", cambia de tema, "Aquí tienes una hoja donde se explica tú enfermedad, entrégalo a tus padres, es importante que lo sepan.

Cojo el papel, me voy sin decir nada y empiezo a leer el folio:

"Graduales cambios de temperatura. Parálisis instantánea. Inflamación de capilares. Congestiones. Fiebres muy altas. Debilidad en los huesos. Mareos. Desmayos. Hipertensión. Delirios".

Increíble, ¿Se supone que estaba enferma y todo eso me pasará?, ¿Por qué se juntan todos mis problemas? Sigo leyendo.

"Enfermedad poco común, riesgo de muerte. De momento se nombra "Fiebre de Rift Valley", ya que ahí se produjo el primer caso. Se han dado 2.794 casos en el mundo, el 44% del porcentaje de personas con este virus han sobrevivido.

Al leer esto último, casi se me salen los ojos de las órbitas. ¿Hay riesgo de muerte? No me puedo enterar de un minuto hacía otro de que puede que muera por una estúpida enfermedad, no es justo, no es lógico, todo esto me confunde.

Trago saliva, respiro y pongo el papel en mi bolsa. Bueno, esta noche le daré el papel a mi madre, y aclaro todo este lío...

* * *

Tal vez haya planteado el problema demasiado pronto, pero esto dará un vuelco a la situación familiar que se mostraba en el primer capítulo.

Agradezco reviews, espero que os guste ^^


	3. Odio esto

**ALEX POV**

Acabo de llegar a casa, ahora mismo no sé como encojar todo esto ni como se lo diré a todos, ni estoy segura de que todo esto sea cierto. La verdad es que espero que sea un simple broma pesada, ya tengo bastante con vivir mi estresante día a día.

Voy a subir a jugar a League of Legends, eso siempre me tranquiliza mucho. Veo a Haley, como no, enviando mensajes con el móvil. Cojo mis cascos y cuando me voy a conectar mi hermana dice:

" ¿Ya estás otra vez con ese juego? Te vas a quedar mal del cerebro con tanto dibujito." -comenta mirándome de reojo mientras escribe.

No sé si explicarle lo que me ha pasado a ella antes, aunque se muestre muy fría y distante, creo que en el fondo le preocupa su familia, debería intentar decírselo a ver que ocurre. " Haley...", digo dejando el micro, los cascos y girándome hacia ella. " Hay algo que me pasa y, necesito contarlo por que estoy muy confusa..."

"¿Es que te gustan las chicas? Se veía venir"... - dice dando muy poca importancia a lo que quiero contarle.

" ¿Qué?, ¡No! Verás, hoy en el instituto me ha llamado el director y me..." - estoy contando lo que ocurre cuando ella grita de pronto.

" ¿Cómo? No puede ser, ¡Esa hija de!..." - dice levantándose y poniéndose su abrigo cabreada.

" ¿Qué pasa? Te estaba contando una cosa..." - me cruzo de brazos.

" Esa zorra de Sandra, me han dicho que está tonteando con Dylan. ¿Qué más da que ya no estemos juntos? Todos aquí saben que Dylan es como de mi pertenencia." - finaliza la conversación cerrando de un portazo.

Cierro el portátil, ya no tengo ganas de jugar, voy a la cocina a ver si encuentro a papá, él es tranquilo, cuando le cuente esto no se alarmará, tal vez sangre un poco por la nariz y ya está.

Al bajar veo que está llevando un montón de madera, cada viernes le da por hacer cosas que acaban en desastre, tendrá un momento para escuchar, seguro.

" Papá, tengo que contaros una cosa, es importante, me han dado un papel y me gustaría que lo leyeras un momento y..."

" Lo siento cielo, estoy a segundos de terminar el muro lateral de la cabaña del árbol, después de esto será tan grande como el coche... Podríamos bajarla del árbol y convertirlo en un coche de madera, sí, ¡SÍ!" - me dice dejando caer la madera y corriendo hacia fuera mientras grita algo sobre unas ruedas de metal.

Saco el papel de mi bolsillo y lo vuelvo a leer por milésima vez. Oigo las llaves, mamá está entrando a casa, bueno, se lo tendré que decir a ella.

Mamá entra junto a los tíos, los abuelos, Manny y Lily, ya no me acordaba de que hoy cenábamos todos en casa.

- Mamá, mamá... eh, escúchame un momento, insisto varios minutos mientras ella me hace señas con la mano de que espere. Voy a hablar con el tío Mitchell, pero está discutiendo con Cam. Intento hablar con el abuelo, pero tampoco hace caso, solo habla con Manny de... ¿Dinero? Duh, no sé. Haley abre la puerta y entra, y mamá deja de habar con Gloria y va a gritarle a mi hermana.

" ¡Pensé que te había dicho que no salieras de casa!" - le grita.

" No me grites mamá, ¡No entiendes nada!"

" ¿No entiendo? Tú no entiendes que tienes que aprobar y..."

Me alejo. Todo el mundo está gritando. Discutiendo o debatiendo sobre cosas, pero yo necesito atención, ¿Nadie ve que existo?

- Porfavor, eh, ¿Alguien? - digo en voz alta, casi perdiendo los estribos.

Este panorama es horrible, pierdo la calma totalmente.

" ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" - grito. Hago una bola con el papel, la lanzo al suelo y me voy dando un portazo.

* * *

**HALEY POV**

Estaba discutiendo con mamá cuando Alex ha dado un grito enorme y se ha marchado, todo esto se ha quedado en silencio. Lo veo normal, si Cam grita, todos seguimos igual, pero Alex es muy tranquila. Preocupada y confusa me acerco a donde estaba ella y cojo el papel que he visto que tiraba al suelo...

**...**

* * *

Me gustaría poder escribir más pero tengo muchos exámenes, dentro de no mucho esta historia cogerá la perspectiva que quería, o eso espero.

Gracias a quien lee la historia, espero que os guste n.n


	4. Difícil

**HALEY POV**

Empiezo a leer la carta, no debe ser nada bueno, hacía años que no veía a Alex tan enfadada, seguramente haya suspendido o algo, sea lo que sea creo que deberíamos empezar a hacerle más caso.

"¡Qué! No... Mamá!, ¿Qué significa esto?" digo asustada, con los ojos vidriosos.

Mamá lee la carta con preocupación y cuando acaba se queda inmóvil y cae una lágrima de su ojo. "Que significa esto mamá, ¿Es verdad? Joder!" grito frustrada, no puede ser verdad, si lo fuera Alex nos hubiera dicho algo.

Papá y mamá están en shock y yo demasiado alterada y frustrada. "¿Dónde ha ido Alex? Hay que encontrarla, moveos!" grito entre sollozos. Me quedo pensando, dónde puede estar Alex? Un lugar tranquilo donde lo esté toda su familia gritando... Es culpa nuestra que se haya ido, siempre estamos igual... Pero... "¡Ya está! Coged el coche, ya sé donde está ella".

* * *

Todos estamos callados en el coche, esto es muy difícil de asimilar, sea como sea, hay que hablar con Alex. Debe estar en esa montaña que hay a unas horas de aquí, hace muchos años solíamos ir toda la familia a pasar el día, creo que es cuando más feliz la veía, y es que todo eso está aislado del resto de la ciudad y es un ambiente muy tranquilo, estará allí, lo sé.

"Haley, cielo, tú sabías algo de todo esto?" dice mamá con la voz quebrada. "Por supuesto que no, os lo habría dicho... Todo esto es muy... raro, muy difícil." respondo.

Estamos llegando, no sé si ella va a estar allí o no. Lo que sé es que llevo media hora leyendo este papel médico raro y necesito respuestas. Yo y todos, papá no ha hablado en todo el viaje y creo que nunca había visto a mi madre tan preocupada. Luke está en casa, no le hemos dicho nada, ni siquiera sabemos si todo esto es cierto. Tengo la mente echa mierda. Todo es muy difícil.

"Es aquí. Bajemos a buscar, podemos ir por la derecha o...", "Mamá, la interrumpo. Está arriba, donde se alcanzan las vistas de toda la ciudad. "Genial, vamos y...". "¡Mamá! Por favor, déjame ir a mi sola, luego bajo con ella, vale?".

"Ten cuidado." dice mamá asintiendo.

Subo por la montaña despacio, aún sigue todo igual que antes, cubierto de hierba y con la misma iluminación, se puede ver la luna y cada pequeña estrella desde aquí. Veo a Alex arriba, suspiro con alivio y voy hacía ella.

Está sentada con la mirada fija en el cielo, no parece preocupada, ni siquiera parece que esté. "Alex", musito. Me siento despacio a su lado.

"Haley, la gente dice que no importa si lo ves todo negro, siempre existe una luz al final del túnel... Yo al principio la veía, pero cada vez era más diminuta e insignificante. Ahora ya no veo nada, la luz se ha extinguido... Quiero volver a verla, y os necesito a mi lado más que nunca hasta que la encuentre".

Alex habla en un hilo de voz, se ve tan frágil, no puedo evitar llorar y la abrazo fuertemente. "Tranquila, estamos aquí" le digo, sollozando.

"Esto es muy difícil", me dice suavemente.

Dejo de abrazarla. "Tenemos que irnos, papá y mamá están abajo con el coche, están muy preocupados". Le doy la mano y cuando se levanta, bajamos la montaña.

* * *

**PHIL POV**

Frustrado, estoy frustrado. No quiero ni imaginar como estará Alex, asustada, desorientada... Necesito verla, necesito explicaciones.

Veo a Haley viniendo y... ¡Lleva a Alex! Que alivio, tengo un nudo en el estómago aún.

Corro a abrazarla y veo que Claire y Haley hacen lo mismo. "Cielo, te quiero", digo.

"Lo siento". Contesta Alex.

"Vamos a casa... allí ya... allí hablaremos.", digo con ojos de preocupación.

Claire es la última en separarse de Alex y las dos suben al coche. No sé si estoy preparado para llegar a casa, no sé si quiero saber que está pasando, todo esto es demasiado difícil.

* * *

**Hola, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, he tenido muchos exámenes y todo eso.**

**La historia todavía no ha cogido la perspectiva que quiero llevar, pero en unos capítulos empezaré.**

**Por cierto, siento escribir en Español, lo intentaría en inglés, que es lo que más se lee aquí, pero sé menos diversidad de palabras y me expresaría raro.**

**Gracias por leer. ^^**


End file.
